Tough Love
by Oceana Mist
Summary: Raven has always had to battle her feelings, but now she must accept and admit her feelings for Robin, before the end of the world happens and she has to face her biggest fear and biggest battle yet. Herself. Black Raven...
1. Chapter 1

30 years ago

_ Master, I have assessed the child's soul, it is not what you seek." Slade explained. Trigon roared in anger._

_ "How bad is she?" He seethed._

_ "Exactly the opposite, she is pure. Her pureness overpowered her destiny. Shall I kill her?" Slade offered._

_ "No, I will create another, one stronger. Fetch Arella immediately." Slade bowed and left Trigon's chamber. Trigon peered through the glass wall at his child. One name came to mind, Raven. That would be her name. He felt no attachment to her, he didn't love her, all wanted was to use her. Use her and rule the Earth. Unfortunately she had more of her mother's traits, and the pureness in Arella had overpowered the evil in Trigon. Trigon shook his head and awaited the return of the petty human._

_ "Master, Arella is here." Slade shifted Trigon out of his thoughts. Trigon smirked and looked down at the frightened human._

_ "Leave us, Slade. We have some... business to take care of." Arella's eyes widened in fear as Slade left the room. She looked at the floor and waited. "Come here." Arella stepped forward. Trigon grabbed her. Slade could hear her screams from down the hallway._

_ "NO! Please NO! AH! NOT AGAIN!" She screeched in terror... and thus Hawkly was born..._

Present

"Raven? Raven! Please wake up. Breakfast is prepared!" Starfire called. Raven opened her door slightly.

"Go away." She closed her door.

It was one week until her eighteenth birthday and she knew that the day was coming. The day that Trigon was going to take over the world, the day she would seize to exist. The day she would leave Robin. Raven shook her head and stared at the mirror on her desk. She remembered the day when beastboy and Cyborg had gotten themselves trapped in her mind. They saw sides of her that no one else knew existed. She wondered if she could hide inside her own mind on her eighteenth birthday... she dismissed the thought immediately. It was her destiny and she couldn't change it - no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Raven? Raven come out." It was Robin. Raven's stomach did a flip, she shoved the feeling into the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to mess up her powers.

"What is it?" She opened the door and walked out.

"I need to talk to you about something." Robin rubbed the back of his neck. Raven raised her eyebrows and put her hood down. Robin stared at her shocked.

"What?" She asked.

"Your hair... it's long." He pointed out. Raven touched her hair and realized how long it had gotten. She figured it was a mental thing, it seemed like Robin liked girls with long hair so she grew it out. She shook her head and put her hood back up.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Starfire." Robin told her. She rolled her eyes under her hood, knowing the shadow it cast over her face would hide it.

"What about her?"

"I think she has feelings for me." Robin sighed.

"And that's a bad thing?" Raven asked.

"Yes, we are heroes and that's all I can be." Robin explained.

"So what's the problem?"

"I think I have feelings for her too."

"Why are you talking to ME about this... I've never been in a relationship." Robin looked up at her.

"Because you know me better than anyone else, because you've seen my history, my childhood." Raven smiled to herself, that was what bonded them to each other.

"Okay well um I guess you could give her a chance... I mean we aren't heroes every second of the day. I guess you could dedicate some seconds to Starfire." Raven said miserably.

"Yeah, you're right! I'm going to go tell her right now! Thanks Raven." Robin ran off.

"Anytime." Raven followed. She was walking slowly not wanting to see this confession of love. She walked in to see Robin and Starfire hugging.

"Yes Robin I would like that very much!" Starfire smiled. Raven's heart sank. Beastboy and Cyborg were saying it was about time. Out of no where Starfire hugged Raven.

"Thank you Raven. If it was not for you, Robin would not have asked me to go eat dinner tomorrow evening." Raven pushed her away.

"I don't do hugs, and yeah well your welcome."

The rest of the day past slowly and painfully for Raven. She almost threw up because of Robin and Starfire. They were the PDA couple and she couldn't stand it. She went to bed early. _Sleep would not come to her so she flew up to the top of tower and sat looking out at the city. She heard footsteps and heard an unfamiliar voice. Raven turned into her bird form and hid in the shadows. It was Slade, and what looked to be Blackfire._

_ "Is the girl jealous, has she shown any emotions?" Slade asked._

_ "Not yet, but I'll get her there. I know she has feelings for him, and feeling anything at all is her weak spot. Just trust me Slade, I know what I'm doing." _

_ The girl faced the shadows and Raven stifled a gasp, it wasn't blackfire, it was Starfire. In an outfit that matched Slade's and her eyes were no longer green, but fiery red. Raven turned into her human form and whispered the phrase 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos' black light shot from her hands as Slade was knocked off the edge. Starfire whipped her head towards the shadows and shot red beams from her hands. Raven stumbled out of the shadows._

_ "How dare you trick Robin, he doesn't deserve to be trifled with." Raven spat allowing herself to get angry. Starfire scoffed._

_ "Please, I'm not tricking Robin. I do love him, and I know you do as well. I am going to end you, I won't let anything come in the way of our relationship." Raven's eyes widened. Maybe I'm wrong.. Maybe this is Blackfire, it's impossible for Star to be anything but good, and she would never join Slade._

_ "Look Star, I wouldn't do anything to come between you and Robin. I know you must be... angered because of how your sister tried to take over, but I would never do that." Raven tried. _

_ "Save it, I'm the more powerful one! You know you couldn't beat me in a fight." Raven lost it._

_ "I know you're Blackfire, you may sound like Starfire but she would never do this to any of her friends!" Raven said calmly. "Blackfire" laughed at that._

_ "I thought you'd be smarter, I'm not Blackfire, nor Starfire. I'm you." The Blackfire/Starfire being morphed into Raven, but it wasn't any colors she recognized, this was black raven. _

Raven's eyes shot open and she felt arms around her. She looked up to see the face of Robin.

"Raven are you alright? I heard you screaming." Raven's eyes started to tear up. She clutched Robin like he was her life line.

"Please... don't leave me..." She whimpered, she would never let herself seem vulnerable to anyone, no one but him. She let her guard down for a moment and cried onto his shoulder.

"I'm here, Rae don't worry. What happened?" She lifted her face off of his chest and pulled her self together. She realized how silly she was being.

"I-it's Trigon, I think he's sending me dreams to scare me into being the portal, he's trying to show me that I am unloved and unwanted. He's trying to show me that my life here is worthless and it would be better if I didn't exist." Raven got up off of her bed and Robin followed.

"Raven, you know that isn't true. You have friends here who love you." Raven looked away from him.

"That isn't the kind of love I am talking about." She told him. His eyes widened in realization, she thought she saw a glint of pain.

"Raven there is someone out there for you." He tried to tell her.

"I know, and I've found him, unfortunately my feelings are reciprocated." She told him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because he loves another." She replied.

"Maybe I can talk to him for you maybe I can-" Raven turned around and looked at him.

"It's you Robin."


	2. Chapter 2

"Me?" Robin asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." Raven replied.

"H-how long have you felt this way?" Robin asked sitting back down on her bed.

"It's hard to pin point, I suppose it was after the day I told you all about... that day." Raven looked down. She saw no need for her hood to be up so she took it down.

"I-i'm not sure what to say." Robin told her.

"You can go. I wasn't planning to tell you, and I certainly don't think you feel the same way. We can just forget I ever said anything." Raven suggested.

"Is that what you want?" Robin asked getting frustrated. He did feel that way about Raven, he had for the exact same amount of time. He didn't tell anyone except for Cyborg, because he didn't think she would feel the same. He forced himself to have feelings for Starfire because he knew he should.

"If you don''t feel the same than yes. I wouldn't our friendship to be compromised by awkwardness." Raven told him.

"Raven-" It was now or never, Robin had to tell her. He took a deep breath. "I do feel the same. I have for just as long as you have. I've never said anything because I didn't think you would feel the same." Robin explained.

"Well that's surprising..." Raven trailed off. But she knew that this would cause problems, if they did anything about their feelings. "Remember how you said that you couldn't be with Star because all you could be was a hero?" Raven asked. Robin shook his head. "We can't be together, it would break Star's heart, and the team would suffer for it."

"I know." Robin told her. "I should probably go though, we both need our sleep. Are you going to be okay?" Robin asked her.

"Yes, I don't think Trigon will be sending me more dreams tonight." Raven told him. He shook his head.

"Good night, Raven." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Good night Robin." She replied when he left the room. Raven let sleep take her, her dreams were no longer scary, just odd. She dreamt of the red hawk, the natural enemy of the raven.

That morning she awoke before everyone else. She wasn't feeling so down, even though they only had six days left. Robin cared about her and that is all that mattered. Raven looked through her robes and decided on wearing her white one. She looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked okay. She opened her door and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She greeted the Titans. Cyborg looked from her to Robin and shook his head. He got up and dragged her out of the room.

"Listen, Robin told me everything and I think what you two are doing is wrong." Cyborg explained.

"We aren't doing anything about it." Raven told him calmly.

"Exactly, do you really think it's fair to either of you or to Star to live a lie?" Cyborg asked. Raven peeked into the kitchen and saw Star giving Robin a kiss on the cheek he smiled at her but as soon as she walked away his smile turned into a frown.

"No I don't think it's fair." Raven told him.

"Then do something." Cyborg advised. He walked away and she saw him stop by Robin, apparently giving him the same speech. Raven walked in and sat down next to Beastboy. She initiated him in some small talk. It wasn't long until she heard Starfire scream. She looked around to see that Robin and Starfire were no longer in the room. She saw green flashes of light coming from the hallway. She flew into the hallway to see Robin fighting her.

"Star stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Robin yelled.

"Hurt me? You already have done so by feeling love for Raven!" She shrieked.

"Star I'm sorry! I can't help my feelings, no one can!" Robin apologized hitting her with the pole. She flew back and hit the wall. She slid down the wall and then stood back up. Her eyes flared not green, but red. Robin's eyes widened. Raven aimed her hands at Star.

"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" She yelled. She hit Star clear in the back. Star fainted and Beastboy caught her.

"What is going on?" Beastboy yelled.

"We'll explain later. Get Star in the no power room, we need her to calm down." Raven ordered. Raven helped Robin up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Robin told her. "I just hope Star will be."

"She'll be fine, she's not the first Alien teen to go through heart break." Raven told him.

"That's just it, I don't think people on her planet know what heart break is, at least not the boyfriend dumping girlfriend kind is. They're marriages are arranged and they have no say." Robin told her.

"She'll be fine." Raven said. "But if she's not we can always blame Cyborg." Robin laughed at that.

"So where do we stand?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head.

"I have no idea." Robin held out his hand.

"Let's try this." Robin smiled. Raven smiled back and took his hand. But then a horrible realization struck her, six days. She had to tell him. She stopped walking and pulled on his hand.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"My birthday is in six days." She told him. He started smiling and then the realization hit him.

"Six days? That's it?" He asked.

"Yes." She told him.

"We have a plan don't worry. I won't tell the titans until the day of." Robin told her. She shook her head.

Starfire didn't come out all day. They each tried to get her out of her room at one point. When nightfall fell Raven went to the rooftop, this time awake. And this time she did hear footsteps and she realized she didn't have a Trigon triggered dream. She had a physic dream. She turned into a Raven and hid in the shadows. She saw Starfire walk up and stand in the middle of the roof, waiting for something.

"I'm surprised this wasn't a trap." Slade said standing next to her. Raven's eyes widened, she was going to join Slade.

"I no longer wish to be a Titan, all but Beastboy have betrayed my feelings. I wish to join you." Starfire explained. Raven glared at her.

"Well this may hurt just a little." Slade put his arms on Starfire's shoulders. An orange glow emitted from her as she began to rise. A flash of lightning hit her as she screamed. Raven flew up to her in her human form.

"Starfire! You don't have to do this!" Raven shouted. But it was too late, Starfire's skin was blue and her clothes were black and orange, just like Slade's. Starfire opened her eyes, which were blood red.

"You fool, how dare you cross paths with me." Starfire send fire at Raven, she missed it but not by much. Slade floated up to join them.

"Six days Raven, six days." He whispered as him and Starfire disappeared. Raven flew down to the roof and sat on her knees.

"Raven!" She turned and saw the team running towards her. Robin kneeled down next to her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's Starfire... she joined Slade! I tried to stop her. But they disappeared." Raven told them. She stared up at the night sky. Robin put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"It's not your fault." He told her wiping away a tear.

"That dream I had last night was not a Trigon dream, it was a physic dream. I'm surprised Trigon hasn't contacted me yet." And then something hit her. "And if I had a physic dream, then why was Black Raven in it?" She was asking questions out loud. She knew that Robin must be confused so she explained her dream to him.

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling we are about to find out." Raven looked at him confused, when a red hawk landed in front of them. The hawk morphed into a girl, a girl who looked exactly like Raven, except her hair was black, her eyes were yellow and she wore a red cape.

"Hello sister." The girl spoke to Raven.

**~Hello! This is the first time I'm writing a Teen Titans series, and I hope you are all enjoying this so far! Here is the link to my trailer :) **

**http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v= ax5F_ckGF8c (make sure you take out the spaces when you go to watch it if you do :))**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sister?" Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy said at once. Hawkly rolled her eyes.

"Yes sister, what am I not speaking english?" Raven stepped forward.

"Arella is you're mother too?" Raven asked. Hawkly rolled her eyes.

"Yes not just Arella, Trigon is also my father. I'm Hawkly and I already know you're Raven." Hawkly smiled. She then gestured to the rest of the team. "I assume you're Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy... where is Starfire?" She asked looking at Raven. Raven stared accusingly at the girl.

"She joined Slade, you do know who Slade is right?" Raven asked.

"Of course he's my Godfather." Raven's eyes widened.

"Godfather? Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?" Raven asked.

"Yes. You know who I am. I want to speak with you alone. And to tell you that you aren't the portal." Robin put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"She isn't the portal?" He asked.

"No. I am." Raven's eyes widened.

"Why tell me now? Have you known I have existed?" Raven asked.

"Of course I have, and I'll answer more of you're questions, in _private_." Hawkly glared Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg.

"That's our cue to leave boys." Cyborg shoved them back into the tower. Hawkly began circling Raven.

"It's uncanny, you look exactly like her." Hawkly murmured.

"Like who?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Arella." Raven smiled inwardly to herself. But she changed the subject.

"Why are you here." Hawkly stopped circling her.

"I came to give you a message. I am the portal. You were too good, and I am going through with this, whether you like it or not. This world is petty, nothing. Trigon is going to recreate it in his image and he promises to bring me back. Yes we are sisters but I feel no love or devotion to you or your friends and I owe you nothing. Don't try to stop me. The end of the world won't be in six days, but it's coming." Hawkly went to fly away.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Hawkly stopped flying and looked at Raven.

"You still have to use that silly spell? You're weak. Much weaker than I thought." Hawkly flew back down and started circling Raven again.

"This is ridiculous." Raven transformed into white raven and began throwing dark magic at Hawkly. If she was dead she could never be the portal. Hawkly didn't even look alarmed she slightly stepped to her right and continued circling Raven. Raven kept throwing spells and dark magic towards Hawkly but it did no good. Hawkly senses were better than her own. Suddenly Hawkly stopped and stared at Raven.

"You aren't that stupid, are you?" Hawkly smirked. Raven was utterly confused. Hawkly transformed into a hawk and started pecking at Raven. She took bites from Raven's skin and Raven slowly transformed back into her regular purple cloak and she was loosing consciousness. The last thing Raven saw was Hawkly transforming back into a human and picking up Raven. Away she flew.

"Guys where's Raven? What could possibly be taking so long?" Robin was pacing back and forth trying to calm down.

"Dude it's the first time she's met her sister, in like since she was born." Beastboy told him, having horrible grammar as always.

"I'll try her communicator again." Robin said. Cyborg took the communicator from him.

"Hey!" Robin yelled reaching for it.

"Give her some time man, no one likes an overprotective boyfriend, been there, been that, not a good idea." Cyborg explained. Robin huffed in annoyance and went to his room.

"Fine, tell Raven to come see me when she gets back." Cyborg and Beastboy rolled their eyes and began to play video games. Three hours later they had long forgotten about Raven figuring she had come in without them knowing and went to bed.

Raven woke up in a room with no windows... and it was all metal. The walls were half mirrors and she saw how tiny the room was. There was a bed, a toilet, and a sink. Nothing else.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" She yelled trying to blow a hole through the wall in order to get out but it shot back at her and hit her square in the stomach flying her backwards.

"Ah!" She yelped in pain. There was no door and there was no way out. She was trapped


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys, I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated this in the longest time, I'm trying this new thing where I update once a week. So I'm thinking this story's updates will be on Saturdays! Enjoy you guys. Also don't forget to check out the trailer.**

Raven tried to remember the events of the previous night, and what precisely had lead her to this cage. Everything was a blur. She remembered a red cape, a hawk, Slade…

"Ah you're up." Out of nowhere Hawkly appeared. Raven was taken aback. This girl looked _exactly_ like her.

"Who are you?" Raven asked. Hawkly raised an eyebrow.

"Did you really take _that_ much of a beating last night? I only gave you a few pecks… you really _are_ weak." Hawkly approached Raven and began to touch her forehead. Summoning all the magic she could muster, Raven sent Hawkly flying.

"You have got to be joking. Don't trust your own sister?" Hawkly sneered. Raven's eyes widened in shock… and Raven was never shocked.

"Did you say sister?" Hawkly stood up and brushed herself off.

"Yes I did. Can't you see the resemblance." Hawkly motioned from herself to Raven. Raven crossed her arms. Hawkly could see that Raven didn't remember anything from the night before. She walked again to Raven, who had a newfound trust for her sister… and touched her forehead again.

"Ah!" Raven screamed as a shock went through her brain.

_"I came to give you a message…"_

_"You still use that silly spell? You're weak…"_

Raven's memories came flooding back. She narrowed her eyes at Hawkly.

"Why am I here? What do you want?" She spat. Hawkly nodded considering telling Raven everything… after all any spell she used would just bounce back at her… what did she have to lose. Sneakily Raven turned her communicator on, fully aware Hawkly was about to spill everything.

"Well Raven I'm no fool, I can see that although you are weak at this moment, that doesn't mean that from now until the time I sacrifice myself as portal you won't get stronger and find someway to stop me… after all you are the only one who can do it. We are equal in genetic makeup and therefore equal in ability and power. Your friends on the other hand are not equal to me. They are weak… even if they got Starfire back and teamed up against me. They would still have no chance. So I have locked you here. The end of the world _will_ come. You can't do a thing about it."

"They _will_ stop you. Or I will. You forget I know dark magic." Hawkly chuckled.

"Dear Raven, how well did that magic work for you last night?" Walking dangerously close to Raven Hawkly began taunting her. "How can you be a great sorceress if you have to spend all of your energy controlling your emotions."

"How do you-"

"I know _everything _about you Raven. Father and I have kept very close tabs on you, and now that Slade has Starfire, all of your friends will perish before they can find you. Starfire will spill all your friends' secrets."

"She wouldn't do that-"

"Of course she would, she's been in this with us the whole time. She deceived you Raven. You aren't as deceptive as you may think."

"You're lying." Raven screamed losing her temper. Hawkly smirked.

"Ah, there are the emotions. Personally I don't care for a hissy fit so I'm going to leave you and your emotions alone." Hawkly whispered something and disappeared. Only her eerie voice remained.

"You have and always will be _alone_ dear Raven."

**Sorry I know it's short, but at least it's an update! Love you all, leave a quick review :)**


End file.
